


First Meetings - Elrond Peredhel

by KatAnni



Series: The Prince of Eryn Galen [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief, This is after Thranduil's wife dies, elven settlement relationship building, so the relationship is mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAnni/pseuds/KatAnni
Summary: This is a series I'll start about Characters in LotR meeting Legolas for the first time. This one is for Elrond, who in this specific Headcanon of mine first meets the little prince after his mother died. Lots of feels, angst but also fluff going on here. Basically Celebrían and Elrond go visit Greenwood (not yet Mirkwood) to help the royal family in their grief.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Lady_of_Greenwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Greenwood/pseuds/Lady_of_Greenwood)

Lord Elrond of Imladris had known Legolas long before the War of the Ring.

For an extended period of time, the Lord had not had many dealings with Thranduil, Legolas’ father. The Elven king had isolated himself from most of his kin after the events of the Last Alliance. 

Elrond still knew most of the important things happening in the Woodland Realm. The day he received a wedding invitation was still clear in his mind as it had been the first time he heard from his former friend after their bitter argument. 

If the Lord of Imladris was honest, he had been surprised to receive an invitation at all.

The wedding was wonderful. A merry celebration in the forest, the ceremony and song one with the trees, just as the Wood-elves enjoyed it. 

Elrond felt pure and full joy in the light that filtered through the treetops and the slight breeze that touched Lady Cullasdis’ shimmering hair, the colour of cedar wood bright under the trees. 

Celebrian had commented to Elrond how beautifully her gown and braids suited her and Elrond remarked on how happy Thranduil looked as the two rulers danced in the glade. 

The Lord had not seen the now-King ever since Oropher, Thranduil’s father, had died and he remembered the sorrow, grief and bitterness in the Sinda. His carefree life and aloof smile was a refreshing thing to see indeed.

After that wedding, the birth of a child sometime later was not surprising. Elrond remembered well the excitement flying around his home and he remembered smiling to himself. Thranduil with a child, a son. That was a most amusing thought indeed.

 _I wonder what he’s going to be like. Is he going to be much like his father or more like his mother?_ With a smile, Elrond glanced outside at the two figures dueling in the inner courtyard. Elladan and Elrohir were his oldest children and they were already nearing their first thousand years of age.

To him it felt just like yesterday that they were pulling pranks on everybody in the Elven settlement and still convinced their victims of their innocence with those big doe eyes that resembled their mother's. 

They were born after the dawn of the Third Age and if he looked further back into the garden he could also spot his daughter Arwen, reading with her back to a tree.

The Lord also remembered thinking his musings about Thanduil’s child would not matter; for as closed off as the Greenwood king was, he would probably never meet the boy. 

He had felt the wedding had been an exception and even though Cullasdis was more open than her husband, Imladris would probably not be their first choice of visit with the Queen having extended family in Lorien.

But as it was, fate had different plans.

With the news that always somehow seemed to float around Imladris, it was no wonder that not even a decade later, something new reached the Lord’s ears. 

This time though, he could not take them with a smile and a nod. He remembered that Celebrian had been with him in his study when a guard entered. It was not rumors flying around this time but grave news travelling by messenger.

“ _Hir-nin_. We have news from the Woodland Realm.” The guard said, Elrond could see that he was slightly out of breath.

“Oh yes? That is surprising indeed. What do the news entail?” he asked and could not contain a slight smile that he shared with his wife. It was a bit of a private amusement between the two of them how they frequently knew of Lorien and the Grey Havens but that Greenwood eluded almost all their news systems.

“There…there has been a terrible incident, my Lord. The Queen, Lady Cullasdis, she…” he swallowed “…She has died.”

Elrond felt the blood run cold in his veins and his hand in his wife’s was stiff. He saw how Celebrian’s other hand lifted to her mouth and a gasp escaped her lips. 

After dismissing the guard his wife and he clung to each other. It was horrible to hear this news. Just the thought of losing his beloved was too much and to think that after his father, Thranduil now lost his wife as well…even their old quarrels could not justify anyone to wish that upon the King of Greenwood. When he thought back to their wedding day, it tore at his heart to think that their destined eternity together was torn away from them brutally.

“We should offer our help, _meleth-nin_. Their son, he’s not even a decade old, is he not?” Elrond spoke first and Celebrian nodded gravely.

“Ai, we should. By the Valar, the poor child.” The lady wiped aside her unshed tears and again covered her mouth in silent shock. It was very precious to Elves, the bond between a mother and her child. To be severed from it could mean grave news for a child and it was considered one of the worst things that could happen to a family. 

The longer Celebrian thought about it the stronger the feeling of sorrow over the fair Lady Cullasdis got in her chest. She remembered her kind heart and even knew the lady from her childhood in Lorien, where Cullasdis had visited her relatives often. What had happened to tear her from this realm?

A letter was sent with their condolences, asking for specifics, asking for Thranduil’s wellbeing. They did not know if it would reach the King itself. Elrond hoped that the grief would not suffocate Thranduil. He had a son to think about but in the situation of being torn from his beloved that may not enter his mind. The letter therefore also offered Elrond’s expertise as a healer as he also possessed knowledge about the maladies of the mind.

To their surprise, the response to their letter was swift. Just a day after their bird was sent, the answer reached Rivendell. Just as Elrond had feared, it was not from Thranduil himself but from his chief adviser and he indirectly implied that they indeed needed his help. Celebrian had read over his shoulder and they shared a concerned gaze.

“Prepare the journey for tomorrow,” he ordered the guard, who nodded and exited the room. It was already late in the evening so traveling today would not be advisable. The Lord turned to his wife, his hand on her shoulder. “Do you want me to arrange for you to come with me? I know you are worried about the little one.” 

Indeed, Celebrian had talked with Elrond about this in the last day. Saying that they didn’t even know his name and she wanted to make sure he was cared for. But now she sighed deeply.

“I would prefer to do so but can we leave Elladan and Elrohir in charge? They were never left here with the both of us gone and Arwen is in Lorien.” The Lady smiled. “She is normally the voice of reason between our children.”

Elrond laughed. It was correct of course. Arwen had the uncanny ability to calm and berate her brothers, whether with her calming tone or, if she was angered, her fiery spirit. Sometimes even her warning glare sufficed. That talent she certainly got from her father. Glorfindel and Erestor were more often than not victim to the pranks of the twins but their sister…after that one time when revenge was Arwen’s and Arwen’s alone, the two never even dared to come near her any longer when it came to playing jokes.

“I believe Glorfindel or Erestor would be happy to remind them of all the responsibilities. And if we both appeal to them properly they may see sense. I believe they have become more mature in the last years.” Elrond’s words earned a snort from his wife so very unlike her, it was almost sarcastic.

“That’s what they want you to believe, _melleth-nin_. But alright, I am willing to risk it.” 

She smiled and kissed him softly, their foreheads touching for a moment or two. Elrond remembered thinking how life was unjust sometimes. It was hardly fair that his luck was so plenty, when in the Woodland, it seemed to be running so thin.

 

* * *

 

The journey to _Eryn Galen_ was tiresome but uneventful. Elrond found the woods to be different from last time. It seemed that the trees were mirroring the Elven kingdom’s sorrow.

Indeed, when they arrived and the gates were hastily opened for them, they found a kingdom much quieter than what they were used to. Where the mountain hall was normally filled with song and enjoyment, there seemed to be an eerie quiet and mourning.

The Lord of Imladris and his wife were greeted with much welcome nonetheless. Their rooms were pleasant and food was plenty. But Elrond as well as Celebrian shared many worried glances during the evening. They had not seen even a glimpse of either remaining member of the royal household, unnerving them. 

When Elrond subtly tried to play at the topic however, his questions were quickly answered.

“I’m deeply sorry, my Lord. We did not want to trouble you so early after your arrival,” the advisor and chief councilor Harnor admitted and sat down across from them. Elrond rose one of his famous eyebrows.

“It is why we are here, is it not? So please. Tell us what happened.” Celebrian smiled in encouragement and Elrond nodded. The counselor seemed flustered but he complied.

“Very well. Not that long ago, the Queen decided that Prince Legolas should meet his relatives in Lorien. The King insisted on staying but he sent enough troops with them to ensure her safety. I remember the queen telling him not to worry so much…” He paused, closing his eyes. Elrond nodded in understanding. There was already new information in his words. The little Prince’s name.

_Legolas…_

Fitting. _The green leaf_ , in a Silvan dialect. The name was much like Cullasdis’, which meant _golden-red leaf_. Elrond assumed it was also a play on their forest, the Greenwood.

Of course, the Lord did not show his thoughts and motioned for the advisor to continue.

“However, they did not make it to Lorien, my Lord. Their escort was overrun by Orcs before they even left the forest and many of our best warriors fell to protect the Queen and Prince. They were hugely outnumbered and the Queen barely managed to hide Legolas -when she was attacked herself. In the heat of battle, the remaining warriors got to her too late, the orcs that fought her were slain, yes. But the damage that was done could not be healed…” Again, he had to swallow thickly.

“Our warriors report how she fought until the last second so they would not get through to Legolas.” A short pause. “At least in that she succeeded.” His gaze fell and then he was quiet. 

Celebrian beside Elrond had become stiff. Her hand around his arm almost clung to it.

“Legolas…did he…did he witness it?” she asked, her voice so quiet no human would have understood her. But the adviser’s head shot up, his gaze surprised, then sad at the question.

“We cannot say for certain…he has not spoken a word since.” A gasp from his wife and her hand again found her mouth. Elrond himself had to close his eyes as his heart ached. But he had to continue the conversation.

“What of Thranduil?” he asked, his healer side trying to take over. It was more rational and less emotional. Both very helpful at this moment.

“Ever since he heard the news, he has not left his chambers. He refuses all entry, servants, healers and maids alike.”

“Has he eaten?”

“No.”

Elrond nodded, cool on the outside but inside, his worry only spiked. Suddenly, he stood and he felt his wife as well as the adviser recoil in surprise.

“I wish to see the prince immediately.” He announced. The adviser frowned but also stood.

“It is past his bedtime already, my Lord. I doubt he will be awake.”

“I assure you, he will be.” 

Elrond took his wife’s arm, who gladly accepted it once again. She was still shaken at the news but her heart dragged her to go see the small child as well. Elrond was right in wanting to see him first. From what they gathered, -Legolas had not seen the King ever since he returned and after what he may have seen happen to his mother, servants were not what he needed, it was his father.

With swift steps, they soon reached the royal chambers and stopped right in front of Legolas’ door. Elrond glanced down the hall to where he assumed Thranduil’s chambers lay but he focused back on the task when the adviser instructed the guards at the Prince’s door to let them through. 

The door was opened for them and Elrond stepped into the dark room.

* * *

 

**Sindarin Translations**

Elleth – Elf (female)

Hir-nin – My Lord

Melleth-nin – My Love

Eryn Galen – Greenwood the Great (Legolas’ and Thranduil’s forest before it was called Mirkwood)

By the Valar – Basically ‘Oh my Gods’


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Celebrian meet the distraught little Princeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain a thing I briefly mention, I once read a theory where Oropher (Thranduil's father) is distantly related to Celeborn (Celebrian's father) through Elmo. This is what Celebrian is getting at here so in case you were confused. This is not important to the story at all and I don't deem this theory to be necessary or even probable but I really liked it so I threw it into a side sentence.

The moonlight from the closed balcony door was the only source of light but even in the dark, the small child on the bed could be seen. He barely dented the covers with his small frame but Elrond could make out the bright blond hair shimmering in the moonlight, straight and shining, so similar to his father’s.

The guards lit the light in the room for them and as they did so, little Legolas lifted his gaze. He had previously buried his head in his knees but now looked up, confusion and curiosity written on his face. But just like the adviser had said, he didn’t utter a word. Just tilted his head in question at the councilman, who nodded and bowed, gesturing to Elrond.

“ _Ernil-nin_ , I apologize for the intrusion. This is Lord Elrond of Imladris and his wife, Celebrian. They have come to help in your and your father’s time of need,” the advisor explained. 

Elrond gave a polite bow with his hand on his chest, his wife did the same. After standing straight again, he found Legolas’s eyes trained on him curiously and saw them clearly for the first time after the room was fully lit. They were blue like his father’s but they were certainly not as distant and held more warmth, even in this dire situation. His face however…

“He looks just like his mother.”, Celebrian whispered very quietly next to him so only he would hear. Elrond gave a subtle nod to indicate he agreed. Indeed, his facial features were very much like Cullasdis’, even if Legolas inherited the colouring from his father. 

He was a beautiful Elven child indeed. 

There was this tingle in the back of Elrond’s mind upon the sight…

However, they had not come here to admire the royal family’s genetics and the strange foreboding tingle quickly disappeared as well. Elrond carefully stepped closer to the bed, Celebrian followed and soon was in front of him, leaning down next to the bed with an honest smile.

“Hello, Legolas. I’m Celebrian. It’s nice to finally meet you, _gwanur-nín_.” She played on their distant relation on her father’s side, not knowing how much Legolas knew of it. It didn’t really matter in this scenario but she had been fond to think that this little one might be called her distant nephew or cousin of sorts.

The child didn’t react immediately, carefully staring at her before respectfully nodding. Still, no word was uttered from him but the _elleth_ didn’t take it personally.

“If there is anything you desire, I would be happy to help you out, alright?” she asked, then carefully sat down on the side of the bed, keeping a respectful distance to Legolas that he apparently also wanted from her. It wasn’t that he shied away, he simply seemed distrustful with everybody staring at him as they did.

Elrond noticed so and sent for all but two guards and the councilman to leave the room, making it far less packed. Fortunately, the guards had rekindled the fire in the hearth and lit some of the candles so they were able to see properly. Finally, the Elven Lord stepped closer to the bed, hands folded in front of him.

“Legolas,” he addressed the prince carefully. If he was completely honest, he was at a loss of words for a second. What do you tell a child that just lost his mother? That possibly _saw_ the Orcs tear into her? What comfort could he possibly offer?

“I am deeply sorry for what happened. It grieves me just to hear of it. My wife and I have three children ourselves and we could not imagine the pain you must feel right now.” That was a good start but prompted no change from Legolas, just another nod as his chin met his knees and his gaze dropped to the sheets of his bed. To a human, the little elf would look no different than any other six or seven years old, but he possessed far more wisdom than any human child could and this knowledge showed in his eyes. There were tears there but they didn’t shed, just swam his vision when he looked back up at Elrond again, who continued to speak.

“I am a healer, Legolas and I-“

“I am fine.”

The small voice rang through the room like a bell, clear but sharply cut, making Elrond voice falter. Finally, Legolas had spoken and his gaze had turned from curious to stubborn, his hands clenching to fists in the sheets. In the distant future, when Elrond knew Legolas far better and knew all the troubles the Elven Prince got himself into, he’d think of this moment as ironic indeed, especially these words being the first he heard out of his mouth. The Elfling seemed to force himself to not let the tears fall.

“You need not worry about me,” Legolas mumbled into the sheets but the occupants of the room heard him well, since they all held their breath. Legolas’s dreaded silence had broken at last. The adviser seemed too close to tears just from this, apparently in great emotional distress ever since the incident. Harnor - Elrond swiftly reminded himself of the _ellon_ ’s name - stepped forward somewhat hesitantly.

“Hir-nin. Of course we are worried. The council fears that-“

“Harnor.” Elrond interrupted him sharply before he could utter another word. Legolas need not be told right now about what the _council_ feared. Of course Elrond was aware of what they were so afraid of. Elves could fade from grief. If not Legolas then surely Thranduil was deeply in danger of this. With the prince not speaking and retreating into himself it had only deepened their worries, but speaking of that desperation would not help Legolas.

Indeed, Legolas had returned to observantly staring again, his bright blue eyes piercing into Elrond’s with no room for argument. Even the tears didn’t alter how fierce that gaze was, certainly inherited from his father…

“Leave. All of you.” A short pause where nobody reacted and Legolas finally left Elrond’s gaze, dropping it again to the bedsheets he still clung to with fierce determination. “ _Saes_.”

The obvious plea that was not just in his words but deeply laced into his voice cut deep into all their hearts. The soldiers immediately obeyed, dutifully bowing to their Prince and leaving. 

Harnor hesitated but followed swiftly and Celebrian stood, sorrow still in her eyes. But she saw that her husband had not moved an inch and came to stand next to him now, half turned to the door but also still facing the bed.

“Legolas, have you seen your father since your return to the palace?” Elrond kept his voice level to try to keep his own heartache out. He needed to help, he wanted to help. Maladies of the heart were just as potent if not worse for Elves than those of the body, he could not ignore the obvious signs Legolas was showing. 

His glow was weak, his gaze dim and sullen. Elrond didn’t need to touch this patient to see that fading was a very real possibility if nobody did anything and soon. And Elrond was more than guessing that Thranduil was even worse off.

“No,” Legolas admitted, voice still very quiet. He glanced to the open door. Even though the councilor and guards may have left his eyesight, the child was pretty sure they remained within earshot. The Elf-Lord said he came to help, that he was a healer. He had been told stories about Imladris and Elrond at some point and knew that currently, in middle-earth no one surpassed him in his skill. The Greenwood had healers but maybe…

“Would you like to?”, Elrond asked. Perhaps he had awaited a cheerful ‘Ai!’ or something but Legolas just huffed through his nose, turning his head away with an ironic smile that spoke too much of a seasoned, weary warrior much rather than a young, carefree Princeling.

“My presence could not aid him.” Legolas’ words were just as calculated as his gaze out the window, as if he was schooling all of his expressions to the outside world. But Elrond could see the storm boiling below, threatening to break the surface of Legolas’s unstable control.

“I do not agree”, Elrond said, tilting his head ever so slightly. “Though that is not what I asked.”

There was a pregnant pause where Legolas still stared out the window. For a second, his gaze flickered to Elrond and his careful hold of the neutral expression slipped, revealing the deep sorrow within. But just as soon it was gone again and his lips pressed together as his jaw locked.

“He does not wish to see anyone. I heard the guards say so.” Though the two guards were outside of Legolas view, Elrond could still see them out of the corner of his eye so he also saw the visible flinch from the both of them and their guilt as they looked at each other, shocked and still deeply worried, like seemingly all of Greenwood. They had described Legolas to him as a cheerful and bright spirit, bringing constant joy to the kingdom. The picture Elrond saw right now was far from that to say the least.

“That does not include his only child, Legolas.”

To this, there was silence. Legolas seemed to want to stare down his balcony windows, intensely scrutinizing one spot of dirt on the glass.

“Have you been to see him?” _Did he tell you to say this to me? Why has he not come himself?_ Those last two questions, Celebrian read from Legolas’ face rather than heard him speak. She may not have as pronounced a power as her mother but even though he tried to hide it, to her Legolas seemed like an open book. A sorrowful one at that, one she wanted to hold until he felt better, even if she could never provide or replace the comforting touch his own mother would be able to. Elrond on the other hand just shook his head.

“Not yet. I wanted for you to accompany me.”

“No. Go without me. See what you can do for him. Please.” Another tightening of fists made Legolas’ knuckles go white. “He’s far more important.” 

A sharp intake of breath sounded from the hallway, giving away the councilor’s position and Elrond didn’t even have to look to see that he was closing his eyes, barely holding back the tears himself. Not only that, he was probably holding himself back fiercely from reentering the room and protesting at the Legolas’s very quiet words. 

Instead, Celebrian spoke up, her voice soothing.

“Why would you say that, Legolas? You’re the Prince. “

“And he’s the King. Yes. Exactly.” There was a bitterness in his tone that cut right through Celebrian’s words. The _elleth_ tilted her head, fully turned toward him now. There was no intent to leave, not now.

“Even so, the presence of his son would surely calm-“

“I’M THE REASON SHE’S DEAD!” the sudden outrage in Legolas’ voice made them all recoil where they stood. Legolas suddenly stood, feet on the bed but knees wobbly as if a collapse was near. Which was astutely accurate because right the next second, Legolas seemed to deflate, his anger only lasting a few moments. His lips quivered, and as the tears began to fall Celebrian was shocked out of her stupor, flying forward to catch the child out of pure motherly instinct. Her hands guided him down gently by the shoulders and then continued with stroking his blond hair quietly.

“Why, WHY would he want to see me? How could he _ever_ look at me again and not think of it?” a sob wrecked his small body and the tears on his little face glistered in the candlelight. Legolas’ hands were shaking and he didn’t even seem to notice Celebrian’s hands on his shoulders and hair, careful not to overstep any boundaries yet by hugging him to her.

“ _N-naneth_ is…” A deep breath was needed to finish this train of thought. “She’s gone and it’s because she fought so hard to protect me, and I…” Another sob from Legolas and Elrond saw Harnor and the guards trying to stifle their own sobs and hide their tears.

“I wanted to help, but I was scared and the trees all told me to stay away and I had never held a weapon before but Nana was in danger and I couldn’t-“ He was unable to continue. Legolas held a hand in front of his mouth in obvious shame and turned away from them again. Elrond’s heart ached deeply in sympathy and he appreciated Celebrian stroking her hand over Legolas’s back in silent support. 

Feeling that his words were spent, Elrond now stepped closer, sitting next to his wife on the bed while Celebrian scooted even closer, almost behind Legolas and next to the pillows now. Her stroking continued with both hands, an arm wrapped around him. Her own silver hair seemed to glow in the light, mingling with the white bedsheets while her expression was one of sorrow and empathy.

“It is not your fault, Prince Legolas.” Another huff, disapproving in nature, almost mockingly so.

“Sure, that’s what they all keep telling me. But how can it not?” His gaze had lifted and now the blue in his eyes was almost jumping at Elrond, the clearness of them startling him for a second. 

Elrond wondered who exactly had told him this, the maids, guards? Councilors? “I’m the reason we were separated from the guards and they were after me in particular, at least they spoke of me.”

“The Orcs said so?” Elrond asked, curious and mystified. He hadn’t heard of Orcs being after a specific person like that and that Legolas understood the black tongue was highly unusual.

“Well I don’t know but the trees kept shouting for _naneth_ to hide me from sight, to get into their boughs with me. They kept yelling about ‘young meat’ and ‘little blond pretty thing’ or something in their warnings and I assumed that was what the Orcs called me.” His voice was so small and fragile in his retelling. Elrond felt his fists clench. He had met his fair share of Orcs in his long life and his hatred for them had never ceased, especially not when they threatened or targeted someone dear to him. And he may not have known this little one for more than a few minutes but Elrond could already see why the Woodland realm adored him so. The thought alone of a creature wanting to harm him, thinking of what they would have done with him…

His expression remained cool however and he nodded in understanding. So the trees already talked to him this clearly at such a young age…was it them who told Legolas that it wasn’t his fault? Maybe a change of subject was in order so the little Prince didn’t continue this dreadful train of thought any longer.

“Still. Blame shouldn’t be placed upon victims of violence, only on their executors. Especially if those executors are filthy Orcs seeking the doom of a helpless Elfling.” Elrond’s voice was gentle and Celebrian slowed her rubbing of Legolas’ shoulders when he looked up from where he had hid his face in his knees again. 

Legolas had visibly flinched at the word ‘helpless’, though he didn’t deny it either. His tear-filled gaze that met Elrond’s now made the elf lord more furious than he cared to admit. What did those Orcs want with him? How dare they!

“Are the Orcs dead?” he heard his wife ask in a cool tone he hadn’t expected from her. Elrond looked up and Celebrian was directing his voice out the door, clearly aware of the guards still posted there, out of sight but not earshot, not daring to leave their little charge, even now with two other nobles.

“ _Ai_ , _hiril-nin_. Every single one. We could have never lived with ourselves otherwise.” The guard had stepped into the light and Legolas spared him a glance. This one could hide his tears better than the Councilman but still, his gaze betrayed his sorrow and empathy when his eyes locked with the child. Quickly, he bowed again and left once more, clearly trying to at least heed the order.

“Good.” Celebrian answered with a nod. Then her cool gaze was gone, warmth in it once again and a smile appeared, directed at Legolas. 

And also once again, Elrond was struck by his love for her. She was truly her mother’s daughter, all grace but also fury. Her hand stroked Legolas’ fine blond hair before she lifted his chin with her fingers.

“You are safe now, _penneth_. And your _naneth_ is safe with Mandos. He will take good care of her until you can see each other once again on the western shore. But for now…” she paused and stroked her thumb over his cheek, wiping away excess tears while Legolas stared at her in slight awe with his uncertainty and pain still lingering. “For now your _Adar_ and his kingdom need you. I can tell you still have a long road ahead of you. Do you think you can hold onto Middle-earth for the time before your _naneth_ can meet you?” 

It was a hard talk to have with an Elfling but Celebrian managed it with a certainty that Elrond could only envy for now. She had always managed these talks with their own children. Though Elrond was capable of them himself, he always felt them better received from their mother’s gentle lips. 

Did she truly see something in Legolas’ future? Celebrian never openly showed any talent she might have inherited from her mother but sometimes Elrond still wondered. And he himself had felt a tingle in the back of his mind when he laid eyes upon the Princeling but had quickly brushed it aside.

There was a small pause before Legolas answered. Celebrian had let go of his chin and he let it drop to his knees but didn’t hide again. He stared at his own hands for a few seconds before he took a deep breath as if coming to a decision.

“ _Ai_ , I will try.” He finally whispered, barely audible to even Elrond himself. The Elf Lord smiled and saw his wife do the same.

“Do you wish to see your Adar now? Or would you rather rest first?” he asked. After all, it was already very late in the evening and the moon was high up. If Legolas wanted to rest, the healer would never deprive him of it. For the night he would be able to manage Thranduil until his son was available. 

However, Legolas shook his head firmly, a streak of determination appearing on his young features.

“No, I want to see him.” A sniffle into his sleeve and a few moments later, Legolas had taken to Celebrian’s hands and let himself be guided out of the soft bed, still a little bit shaky.

“Thank you.” He whispered, again very quietly but Celebrian heard and her smile was still warm. She knew it was not only for helping him out of bed but she would have gladly helped him in any case. Even after raising three children she could have never resisted an Elfling in peril, especially not one so adorable as Legolas admittedly was.

“You are very welcome, Legolas.”, she whispered back kindly before they left the room.

Outside, the guards were still present and even the councilman lingered. He had tried unsuccessfully to hide his past tears and now gracefully strode before them to lead them to the King’s quarters. Luckily they were not far and the guards outside Thranduil’s door awaited them with a bow, gladly smiling at Legolas holding Celebrian’s hand.

They knocked, but no answer came. The heavily ornamented doors were still before them, appearing kingly and intimidating but most of all barred. 

After trying again with no luck, Elrond motioned for them to open the doors anyway. The guards hesitated.

“I assure you, if he’s just making senseless fuss, I will take the blame,” Elrond said, smiling. Truly, Thranduil knew how to instill discipline into his subjects. Or at least fear of his temper.

With a bow, the guards finally complied and they opened the doors.

What awaited them made Elrond immediately freeze where he stood.

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

Ernil-nin – My Prince

Gwanur-nin - My Kinsman / Kinswoman (basically Relative)

Ellon – Elf (male)

Saes - Please

Naneth – Mother

Hiril-nin – My Lady

Penneth – Little one

Adar/Ada - Father

Ai – Yes (confirmation) / Oh (…) (exclamation)


	3. the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Celebrian continue down the hall, this time Prince Legolas is with them. Will they be in time to save the King?

Darkness...there was so much darkness.

And it was not simply the darkness of the world but…it was so black all around him. Was it night? No, when he got here it was day…wasn’t it? Wait, when had he gotten here and why?

And where was ‘here’, anyway?

_“A-“_

There was a voice…a vague recognition struck him. He knew that voice from somewhere. 

Ah, maybe he was just asleep, yes. It was just Cullasdis waking him for breakfast, surely. Something about that thought unsettled him. But why?

_“-da!”_

There it was again, that voice. His instincts told him to pay attention to it as he heard the distress in its tone. Who was it? Cullasdis sounded different but this voice was just as familiar.

_“Ada!”_

Ada? Wait…

Legolas!

His _Tithen las_ was in distress! What had happened, why was he shouting?

With a flash and a gasp, he became aware once again. It was as if he was surfacing from a dive in an endless black sea, drawing breath like it was his first in an age and he felt his chest burning. His vision was first blurry, then he recognized his own bedroom. Right in front of him, there was his little _ion_ , hands on his chest and his big blue eyes looking right into his. There were tears there and pain and Thranduil instantly came back to himself.

“ _Tithen Las-nin_ …” he whispered and his voice was barely audible, even to himself. It seemed as if his throat was coarse and raw, dry beyond imagining, now that he became more aware of it. 

As Legolas saw his eyes open and heard his nickname, his distressed face immediately brightened.

“ _Ada_! You’re awake! Finally…” and in the next instant, his little arms were around his neck and Thranduil suddenly realized that his son was shaking, badly. Out of pure instinct, the king returned the embrace, not even thinking about it.

“Legolas…what…?” But he stopped his questions when he finally _really_ took in his surroundings. He saw the drawn curtains, the dust settled on the bed while he sat in the chair by the fire, the burned-out coals there, the untouched tray nearby that had begun to look rather unappetizing…

But most of all he saw someone hovering over him, hand outstretched, someone who seemed _so_ out of place in this room that he was instantly startled and clung to his son a little more tightly.

“Elrond! What in Arda are _you_ doing here? I don’t remember-“

And then he did.

It all came rushing back to him now, too much, too fast. His eyes widened and he gasped at the realization, again felt the air in his lungs getting sparse.

No…

 _No…_ this wasn’t happening…

“ _Ai Elbereth_ …” he breathed out and suddenly, he was shaking as well. If he had hugged his son gently before, his grip strengthened now and a few seconds later, he was clinging to the small frame, his stricken face hiding in the smooth blonde hair.

He remembered now, he did. His wife’s guards had come back far too early from their escort and as soon as he had seen them, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. They had tried to tidy up but in their hurry there was still blood — red blood — on their clothes. He remembered clearly now, their words. The dreaded words that told him that the light of his life…was dead. As of that moment, everything had frozen for him, nothing had made sense anymore. He vaguely remembered hollowly asking if his son was well and when the guards looked at each other and confirmed that he was with the healers, he only remembered dismissing them.

“Oh Legolas… _ion-nin_ …” he took a deep breath while his voice was muffled by his son’s tunic. Thranduil hadn’t even realized that he had started to cry.

“I’m sorry…I’m _so_ sorry…” he whispered in his son’s ear, unable to speak any louder. 

He heard Elrond whisper orders to his staff, probably wanting food and drink to be brought here, perhaps medical supplies? He did not care to listen. 

Everything that mattered to him now was his son, quivering in his arms, clearly crying himself. His heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces still, the thought of Cullasdis being gone was just so painful it left a void in him that had swallowed him whole for apparently quite a long time. 

How long has it been? How far had he been gone? But most of all; How long had Legolas been alone?

Judging by the hollow feeling in his heart as well as his stomach, it must have been quite some time indeed. His throat was parched and his eyes would have been dry if not for the tears. He had almost succumbed to his grief, that much was certain. 

But right now, all that mattered was that Legolas was trembling and clinging to him like his life depended on it and maybe it did. Maybe his life depended on his son’s as well, if not more so.

“ _Adaa! Ada_ …I’m so glad, I thought you’d left me too.” His son’s quiet words made Thranduil close his eyes and gave him another reason to draw him even closer. He swore to himself that he would never admit to Legolas how close he had been to that fear. How close he had been to losing both his parents to those filthy creatures.

But no, _no_! 

He would not give the Shadow that satisfaction. He would not let his son go through the loss of a father as well. He knew that feeling and he would never wish it upon anyone. His mother had sailed after Oropher died. 

But if he did as she had, or if he faded, Legolas would be alone with a kingdom on his shoulders and he was far from old enough to go through all this, he hadn’t even seen fifty summers yet! 

When Oropher died, Thranduil had been there in that same battle, had already seen the fight against the Shadow for many decades and centuries. 

No…if he could have any say in the matter, even if the loss of Cullasdis still tore at him deeply, he could not leave Legolas…that is not what she would have wanted.

“No, _Ion-nin_ , never. I am sorry that I worried you so but everything will be fine now, alright? I will not leave and you will not be alone until you’re sick of the sight of me.” 

Despite the situation and despite feeling anything but mirthful and happy right now, he managed to crack a small smile and his right hand separated from Legolas’ frame to tickle his sides, to which his son squirmed and a small, musical laughter filled the air of his room. 

The sound lifted a weight from all Elves present. Thranduil noticed the small smile on Elrond’s face and…wait, was that Celebrian? 

Oh dear Elbereth, they were both here...he would not hear the end of this for millennia to come, surely. 

Celebrian was also smiling warmly at him and he had to suppress the urge to try and act aloof around her. He felt not at all comfortable that this intimate situation was being observed by Galadriel’s daughter, of all people. He wanted to say something — even though his throat was still parched — but Legolas again drew his attention.

“Ada, I’m sorry too,” he mumbled, burying his face in Thranduil’s robes again as if deeply ashamed and trying to hide. Thranduil’s forehead creased with confusion.

“Why is that, tithen las?”, he asked gently, stroking Legolas’ hair soothingly.

“’cause Nana was protecting me and I didn’t…I’m the reason — It’s my fault that she’s-“

“What?!” suddenly, his voice, hoarse and rough before, was cutting the air like a steel blade would. His hands gripped Legolas’ shoulders and he forced to meet his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“Who told you this? Who put this nonsense into your head, Legolas?” he inquired sharply, thinking that some fool of a servant or even a counselor had spoken ill while Legolas overheard. He would have their head, he would— 

“Nobody…I just-“

“Legolas, _daro, saes._ Listen to me.” He now saw that this was what Legolas had told himself these last hours, days? His expression turned from furious to gentle and his grip loosened, one hand now touching his son’s face gently, wiping the tears away that did not stop. 

He looked so much like his mother that for a second, it pained Thranduil immensely, but then he took a deep breath and concentrated on his son, because this thought could not be allowed to survive. At all.

“Do not, under any circumstances _,_ blame yourself for the action of filthy, dark creatures such as those _yrch_ , do you hear me? Your _naneth_ was protecting you because you are the most precious thing to her — to us — and she would never let any creatures with evil intentions lay a single finger on you if she could do anything about it. So please…banish those thoughts at once, ion-nin.” 

His desperation for Legolas to understand this must have shown on his face. Because Legolas drew up his shoulders and wiped at his own cheek, dropping his gaze from his father’s imploring one.

“But _Ada_ , I couldn’t do anything to help her! I should have…” he trailed off, obviously not sure himself what he should have done. How could he, he was just a small child that had never seen battle before and Thranduil had hoped that he wouldn’t for a long, long time. Now however…

“Shhh…It’s alright, Legolas, everything will be fine…” there was nothing to be done of these feelings. Sorrow would rest in both their hearts and maybe never leave completely. 

For now, Thranduil just drew his son to him again and whispered soothing words while Legolas snuggled to his father wordlessly, finally falling asleep in his arms. 

Had he slept at all since his arrival back home? Thranduil would have to ask the healers later.

As soon as his breathing evened out and told Thranduil he was asleep, his attention drifted to the rest of the room. 

Four guards were at the door, two from his and two from Legolas’ door he assumed. Harnor was there too, and one of his maids, with a tray that she had replaced on the small table next to him. 

Elrond and his wife stood some way away with them, giving them some privacy, but Elrond’s watchful eye had never left him. 

Now, the King returned his gaze with one of his famous icy ones.

“Elrond. I guess one of my advisers sent for you?” the King shot Harnor a side glance, who had the good sense to flinch guiltily. Elrond just smiled politely and nodded, stepping slightly closer but not within his range. Yet.

“Indeed, _mellon-nin_. And I think it was wise to do so”, the elf-lord countered with a firm voice. Thranduil just pursed his lips and adjusted the grip on his son a little. He wanted to get up but didn’t know if his knees could take it. If they couldn’t, he would surely wake his son up and the little one needed his sleep. He would never drop him, but falling with him in his arms was surely not very soothing either.

“Let me take him, Thranduil. He can rest on your bed.” Celebrian was suddenly there, cutting in before the maid that had started to go towards him to offer the same. 

At first the king was hesitant but he saw in Celebrian’s eyes that she cared for his son’s well-being. Maybe her having three little Elflings herself had factored into that. At least as far as Thranduil knew it was three, maybe another one was added? 

No, surely he would have heard tidings. Nevertheless, he carefully handed Legolas over to her before swiftly standing up himself.

Or so he tried. All he managed was one step away from the chair, one single step –

And then his knees gave way under him.

~~

Just in time, Elrond’s strong arms managed to catch the King. Two guards had dived to assist him while two others just gaped and gasped in shock. 

Thranduil was still conscious but only barely so. No wonder, after such a long time in total isolation and with no nourishment.

“I don’t think you’re ready to be up yet,” Elrond concluded and forced Thranduil back into the chair.

“No, I want to be with Legolas”, he protested, voice a mere rasp in his throat. How he had not died from dehydration, Elrond could barely fathom.

“Why will my legs not obey?” The question might have been comical if not for the very serious expression on Thranduil’s face, showing his frustration while his guards led him to the bed so he could sit next to Legolas’ sleeping form, tightly tucked under the blankets by Celebrian.

“Well, Thranduil, almost fading and sitting in one position for over a week will do that to you.” He explained calmly but with a reprimanding edge to his voice. He handed the king a cup of tea, cooled down enough to drink. “Drink this”, he ordered.

“O-over a week? Oh by _Eru Illuvatar_ -“, Thranduil took the drink but just looked around at Legolas again, worry spiking into panic. “Has he eaten? Has he slept!?” he inquired quietly but urgently, staring at Harnor and then Elrond, clearly completely forgetting about the tea in his hand. Elrond sighed and shoved the drink towards him once more.

“I said drink. Your son was well cared for, at least as well as possible in these circumstances. I don’t know if he slept but he is sleeping now so that is a very good sign. Now _drink_.” Elrond was already in full healer mode. Upon entering the room he had feared to be too late. 

After all, the king had been slumped in the chair by the cold fireplace, hunched over, eyes open and glazed but clearly not sleeping. He looked more dead than alive, fea barely tangible anymore. They had all been in shock and Elrond had been ready to have Legolas pulled away before he could see. But Legolas had been too quick for him to hold back in time, had already ran to his father, climbed onto his lap and shaken his shoulders. 

It had taken much prompting from Legolas and a bit of energy transfer from Elrond to get a reaction out of him at all. He had feared that Harnor would faint upon the moment that Thranduil finally stirred in response, his fea and then his eyes flickering. Now he was awake and aware, yes, but his body had been through much and Elrond needed to work right now so no lasting damage was left over.

“Here, eat this _lembas_. You need to start lightly on that empty stomach.” He put the bread into the King’s hands once he had downed the tea. Another cup followed, and another, combined with the bread, until Elrond was satisfied. In fact, he was even a little bit astonished that Thranduil complied with his orders so easily. 

He knew the Sinda’s stubbornness well enough and had also not been surprised by the rather cold welcome when Thranduil had realized that he was present.

Right now, the King seemed so lost in thought that he just complied to whatever Elrond ordered automatically. The emptiness in his gaze was something Elrond distantly remembered from right after Oropher’s death. 

At that time, Thranduil’s anger had quickly followed and then an…argument that had them both avoid most contact for more than a century. They had been friends once, back when Thranduil had still been a Prince, Elrond had not been the Lord of Imladris yet and Gil-Galad still among them.

He saw the same expression in Thranduil now, the set of his jaw and the deep sorrow in his fea that he desperately tried to mask with his cool demeanor. Back then, Elrond had been in too much sorrow himself to see it, had still been raw from the war, old wounds tearing at him, the feeling of loss gnawing at him more deeply while it was also more familiar to him than to probably most around him. 

Now though, he could clearly spot it, no single doubt about it. He wanted to feel sorry for the Elven king but knew that Thranduil would probably not appreciate that sentiment from him. So instead, Elrond closed his eyes for a second and decided on a topic other than the looming Shadow in the room.

“What is his favorite meal? You could have the cooks prepare it for him when he wakes,” Elrond suggested calmly. Thranduil seemed in thought but the question brought his blue gaze back to the Lord of Imladris.

“He…um…He likes honey cakes a lot. Especially the ones with cinnamon.” Thranduil seemed to catch up to Elrond’s train of thought and shot the maid at the door a glance. The _elleth_ bowed with a warm smile and disappeared from the room. As if to continue the more lighthearted topic, Celebrian stepped into the conversation.

“Elladan and Elrohir used to steal honey cakes from the kitchen all the time. At some point the maids had an extra stack for them I think,” the Lady mused and her husband almost laughed out loud.

“Oh they still do, melleth-nin. Just a few weeks ago I saw them with a whole armful. No idea how they have not fattened up yet.” Celebrian snickered quietly at her husband’s barely contained anger about the topic.

“Glorfindel keeps them on their feet enough, I wager,” the Lady countered. Sure enough, the twice born Elf Lord had always kept the twins occupied enough to keep them from doubling their mischief.

“You have the Balrog Slayer train your sons?” Thranduil suddenly threw in with an almost amused expression. “Sure pays off to be a hero when you get to be your lord’s babysitter for it.” His own mirth showed in the sly smile on his face. All their voices were kept quiet as to not wake the little sleeping Prince in the bed. 

However, Elrond proudly threw out his chest now while Celebrian had to suppress a snicker of her own, well aware of the humor behind Thranduil’s tone.

“I’ll have you know that Glorfindel asked for such a task. My sons are well versed in all arts of warfare.” At this display of fatherly pride, Thranduil’s mirth only seemed to grow tenfold, having the Lord of Imladris obviously catch his bait.

“All of them? Should we place a bet that one day, Legolas is going to outshine them?”

“Thranduil, they are almost a millennia older than him. Surely you are not serious?” Elrond inquired, famous eyebrow rising for a whole different reason. Thranduil only shrugged.

“If he is anything like both his parents, there’s no way he will not be a great warrior. He has the sword and the bow to inherit from us. Should he be his mother’s son-“

Suddenly, Thranduil was silent and his eyes were closed in an attempt to compose himself. He could have not masked his voice suddenly dying in pain though. There was silence in the room. The guards had left, as well as Thranduil’s advisor, some time ago.

“I’m sorry. I meant to distract you, not make it worse.” Elrond whispered. He had attempted to broach the subject of their children to distract from Cullasdis’ passing. But of course you could never talk about the Prince without mentioning the Queen for long. He should have known so.

“I understand. It almost worked.” The dry laugh was without humour.

“Thranduil…” Celebrian began but suddenly, the King stood and his expression was much more guarded.

“No. This has been enough pity. I do not need it. It will not change anything.” He paused for a second, drawing a breath to control himself. Thranduil had always had a temper, controlling it in this emotional situation had to be very difficult. Elrond had only waited for the volcano to erupt so he was not at all surprised when it happened.

“Leave now,” the King finally ordered. “Please,” he added quietly, sitting down with an exasperated sigh, careful not to stir the bed while doing so.

“I will see you in the morning then,” Elrond said and gave a nod of the head. Celebrian turned to follow him but spared Legolas one last glance before walking out. He looked so peaceful with his head resting on the king’s pillows and his blond hair fanned out behind his head while he slept on the side facing his father. The Lady of Imladris smiled when he saw Thranduil stroke his son’s head absently. Upon that sight, she closed the door gladly, giving the King and Prince some much needed privacy.

~~

For the rest of their stay, Elrond and Celebrian were met with much welcome, even fanfare. It seemed that word had spread that their King was on the mend and even though Thranduil had much to work through and was far from back to his normal health, a few days later he was able to speak to his kingdom on behalf of all that had transpired.

There was a funeral scheduled for the Queen of course. After all, she had been much beloved by her kingdom. It was the day after this ceremony that Elrond and Celebrian scheduled their journey back to Rivendell. 

Until then, Elrond had closely worked with the two remaining royals to ensure further progress in their healing. He had spoken to the healers of Greenwood to secure further communication about their well-being. 

From now on, he had told himself, their connection to Greenwood should remain friendly. There would never be as much of a connection as he had to Lorien of course but Elrond promised himself to work on it and he had a distinct feeling that Thranduil wasn’t that much against it either.

After the initially cold greeting, the King had warmed up to the Lord and Lady of Imladris. Especially after he saw the friendliness with which Legolas treated the two. The little Prince showed them how he had been before the incident, a little walking ray of sunshine. Even though there were moments that truly darkened the expression on the young face, having his Ada back and getting to show Elrond and Celebrian the palace seemed to brighten Legolas’ spirits considerably.

Soon though, the time for their departure arrived and even if Legolas was sad, he swore to see them again someday and Celebrian gladly invited him to visit their home if he liked to.

“I can meet your children, then?” the Princeling asked and Celebrian nodded with a smile.

“Of course. I’m sure they’d love to make your acquaintance,” she assured and glanced up at Thranduil, who stood behind his son almost as proud and tall as if nothing happened. 

He was at least good at putting on a show for his people in that regard. After a short glance between Elrond and Thranduil, the King nodded, looking down at his son with a barely noticeable smile.

“We’ll see when we can put in the time for a visit,” he finally said. It was obvious how his emotions fought with this decision. Legolas was enthusiastic but his father worried that something else could happen…

Could he lock Legolas into the palace forever though?

No, he could not, even if he wished to keep him safe. So he had agreed and Legolas had cheered. At least for now his son’s spirits were lifted considerably and it gave him the energy to go through the motions day by day. It had to be enough.

Elrond glanced between the two one last time before his horse turned around to leave.

“You’re still worried?” Celebrian asked as soon as their escort was out of earshot.

“No, I believe they will be…as fine as they can be. It’s just…I have this foreboding feeling I can’t shake.”

“About Thranduil?”

“No, Legolas. But it’s not defined, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Celebrian nodded and the topic was ended.

Many a century later, Elrond would finally guess what this foreboding had been. Legolas would have become fast friends with all of his children, even the adopted little heir of Isildur that he would take in.

And then, finally, when the Ring arrived and Legolas stood and said that he was going, he _was_ , Elrond knew from his expression that keeping the Prince from doing so would be impossible.

Of course, he still protested, and he fretted, and he asked what he was supposed to tell his father.

But in the end, Legolas went and Elrond saw that Aragorn was glad, that Mithrandir was too. Both of them would trust the Prince with their lives and maybe that was what mattered.

Maybe his foreboding feeling hadn’t been negative, it hadn’t felt that way. Seeing the Fellowship leave made him realize that maybe he had just seen this;

Legolas becoming part of something that would change their world.

 

* * *

 

**Sindarin Translations**

Tithen Las – Little Leaf

Ion – Son

Tithen Las-nin – My little Leaf (isn’t this the most adorable nickname ever??)

Elbereth – Valar of the Stars

Ion-nin – My Son

Daro – Stop

Yrch – Orcs (plural)

Mellon-nin – my friend

Fea – Spirit / Soul

Lembas – Elvish Way-bread

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav scenes were in this chapter, esp the banter between Elrond and Thranduil haha what proud dads they are.  
> Hope you enjoyed!! Pls tell me if you did :3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!! Please leave a comment if you did, anything at all, to let me know :) I'll totally write more of this series, already have an idea for Aragorn. If you have any ideas for this series of course feel free to tell me too :3


End file.
